<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a heart turned to stone by Dusty_darlin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751803">a heart turned to stone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_darlin/pseuds/Dusty_darlin'>Dusty_darlin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Evil, Gen, Schnee Dust Company (RWBY), Tsundere Weiss Schnee, Weiss Schnee-centric, no beta we die like pyrrha nikos, television interviews, weiss and Neo killed Jaques</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:00:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_darlin/pseuds/Dusty_darlin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Weiss Schnee never became a huntress, never found a new family with RWBY? Cold, calculating, and ruthless, Weiss Schnee, CEO of the Schnee Dust Company, is trying to make the world a better place, if her past doesn't come back to haunt her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ilia Amitola &amp; Weiss Schnee, Neopolitan/Weiss Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a heart turned to stone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Miss Schnee? Have you reconsidered my offer?” Ilia asked nervously, wringing her fingers together as she examined the office. The entire room was starkly furnished: a few stiff lilies adorned Weiss Schnee’s desk, but the walls were devoid of decoration; there were no family pictures, no evidence of any kind of abstract affection, only a brightly lit room. The desk itself was so immaculate, Ilia could see her uneasy expression reflected in the image. She bit her lip and immediately looked away from herself and directly at Weiss. </p><p>“Yes,” said Schnee, her hands folded primly on the table as she spoke. Her face remained expressionless. Ilia couldn’t tell what she had decided, or how she should feel about whatever that decision might be. Schnee’s emotionless office unnerved Ilia, and she would prefer to spend as little time in it as possible, but Weiss Schnee would make a good ally. Blake made sure to remind her of that.</p><p>Ilia realized that Schnee wasn’t saying anything else. Was that blank expression on her face an expectant one? </p><p>“Um-Er-Excellent! Excellent! Have you… ya know… made a decision?” Ilia said, her fingers shaking as Schnee focused her full gaze on Ilia’s awkward face. Ilia wondered what she was thinking. She thought about the rumors on how Weiss Schnee conquered her business empire. Were they true? Or merely lies made up by enemies? Ilia hoped they were lies.</p><p>A corner of Schnee’s mouth lifted at Ilia’s words. Was this...funny to her? Was Schnee being patronizing? Did Ilia look like a poor, cute little Faunus to her, like some common pet? Ilia knew about her family’s history—about the pretty doe Faunus that Schnee’s great-uncle had kept in the south wing of their awful mansion. Maybe that sort of depravity ran in families! Maybe Schnee was going to kidnap her and keep her in a dungeon!</p><p>“Are you wondering what I’ve decided, Lieutenant Ilia?” Schnee asked. Ilia prickled at her words. Was she mocking her? Was she purposely using the wrong title? Ilia thought she had noticed a slight change in tone when her name was uttered. But then again… it could be nothing. It had to be nothing!</p><p>
  <em> Goddamnit Ilia! Keep it together! You’ve defeated people twice her size! </em>
</p><p>A bead of sweat trickled down her forehead as Schnee examined her critically. Ilia had a strange feeling about Weiss Schnee, something she couldn’t quite place. Still, she took a deep breath.</p><p>“It’s Assistant Leader Amitola, actually,” Ilia said, “and yes. I would very much like to know what you have decided, Miss Schnee.” </p><p>Schnee’s eyebrow twitched and her shiny lips curved into a smile that didn’t reach her eyes. </p><p>“Please tell High Leader Belladonna that I agree to her terms, and that I’ll be in touch shortly. </p><p>Ilia’s stomach turned.</p><p>“Forgive me for forgetting your title, Assistant Leader Amitola. Enjoy your stay in Atlas, though I doubt you’ll find it particularly...hospitable. And take care going through customs. The officers can make assumptions about individuals with certain heritages, especially those they see as a threat.” </p><p>Schnee directed a pointed look at Ilia’s White Fang pin and the deep scars on her left arm. Then she stood up, her back still ramrod straight, and stiffly offered Ilia a gloved hand. </p><p>“Good day, Ilia Amitola,” said Schnee.</p><p>Ilia accepted her hand. Schnee shook. </p><p>“Good day, Weiss Schnee.” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>As the door slammed shut behind the White Fang woman, Weiss sighed and leaned backwards in her chair. The office used to belong to her father, but she’d thrown out everything when she inherited it. Father’s office was always menacing when Weiss was little. His desk was tall and dark and always littered with papers and heavy books and cold photographs of her family members watching her from the corners. Whenever Father called her into his office, Weiss felt like her ancestors were judging her, deciding if she was fit to carry on the family name, or if she was another disappointment like her mother and sister. So she worked hard. They would be proud of her, she thought. Maybe everyone’s faces would be warmer.</p><p>She believed so earnestly in the power of her success, but when she sat in Father’s office, being congratulated after her first recital, and then her first tournament championship, and then her high school graduation, the faces looked just as cold as they always had. </p><p><em> ‘Of course. They’ve always been such disappointments! </em>’ Weiss thought. Those portraits of stiff jawed, white haired ancestors no longer haunted her office. </p><p>She laughed out loud and pulled her hair out of the ponytail on top of her head, white locks cascading down her back. </p><p> </p><p>Her meeting with Ilia Amitola was over, but she had a press conference to prepare for, and it was absolutely imperative that she look impeccable from every conceivable angle. Weiss had invested a great deal of resources on maintaining the SDC’s status as an untouchable corporate megalith, and more had been spent on her public appearance as a steely yet benevolent pillar of Atlesian society. She couldn’t ruin it now. Phase Two of her plan was about to be put into motion, and her reputation had to remain as pristine as possible.</p><p>Today, Weiss’ press outfit consisted of a navy blue cocktail dress, black stilettos, and a thick white fur coat. She hurried back to the master bedroom and slipped out of her work clothes. Umber was already waiting by her vanity, palette and brush in hand. They had twenty minutes to get ready for the press conference, and Weiss Schnee was nothing if not punctual. </p><p>“Good evening, m=Mademoiselle Schnee. How was your meeting?” Umber asked as Weiss slid onto the vanity’s cushioned seat. </p><p>“Our partnership is officially on,” Weiss said, grinning a little. Umber’s makeup brush swept over her cheekbones. </p><p>“Excellent, Mademoiselle!” Umber exclaimed, gripping Weiss’s cheek in her hand. Startled, Weiss jumped to her feet, away from Umber’s grip, knocking against the palette in her hands and causing blush to scatter across her face.</p><p>“Umber! Look what you did!! I expect you to behave professionally in the future.” </p><p>“Oh! My apologies, mademoiselle!” Umber squeaked, pulling her hand away and scrambling for a makeup wipe, but instead spilling an open bottle of foundation onto Weiss’ white coat. </p><p>Umber froze. Weiss’ jaw dropped, her hands beginning to shake. Everything was silent as the pale, creamy liquid began to spread across the pristine fur. </p><p>“I am… so so sorry!” </p><p>“Just… get out! I’ll do my own makeup! And- this better not ruin my outfit!” Weiss yelled, throwing her hands in the air, her voice growing shrilled by the minute. Umber turned and ran.</p><p>“This needs to be cleaned up when I get back, or your finished! Finished, Umber!” Weiss screamed after her, stomping her foot against the unfortunate carpet. She sank to her knees. </p><p>Everything around her was silent save for the sounds of the house around her. </p><p>Weiss had never liked silence. She huffed, tempted to cancel the press conference, to call Ilia and tell her that the deal was off, but what would she do then? Sleep her way through the military ranks like her disappointment of a sister? Run a corrupt business like her father? Get herself killed like her brother? Drink away her life like her mother? Absolutely not! </p><p>She had to go through with her plan. The world was waiting for her, ripe for the taking, and this time she would take no prisoners. </p><p>Weiss examined her watch. Fifteen minutes until she had to be ready. </p><p>She managed to competently apply her makeup and curl her hair as fast as she could in the given timeframe. Stepping into the tight navy dress, she once again checked her watch. Five minutes until it was time to go. </p><p>After her stockings clung to her legs and her feet had been placed into her little black stilettos, Weiss straightened the wrinkles out of her outfit, checked herself in the mirror a final time, and prepared to leave the room. On her way out, she caught a glimpse of the blizzard raging outside her floor-to-ceiling windows. Shit. She’d forgotten about the jacket. </p><p>With three minutes on the clock, Weiss hurried over to her closet as fast as she could in five-inch heels. Grabbing the first thing she saw, she made her way to the elevator, almost bumping into Klein. </p><p>“What floor, Miss Schnee?” he asked. </p><p>“The roof, please,” she said, her eyes staring down the elevator’s blinking clock. As they began to ascend, Klein placed a hand on her shoulder. </p><p>“Good luck, Weiss. I know this is a big day for you, my dear,” he said warmly. </p><p>As the elevator rose, Weiss remained silent, but did not reprimand him. Klein stopped on the fourth floor and he didn’t look back as he hobbled away. </p><p>“Klein,” Weiss called out as the doors began to close, “thank you.” </p><p>“Of course, Miss Schnee.” He smiled softly back at her, and for a moment Weiss’s shoulders lifted slightly, an ache in her chest gone. Her body felt as though it were floating. But just before the doors closed, Weiss noticed that his smile didn’t reach his eyes, and that there was a twinge of sadness on his wizened face. </p><p>The weight in her chest returned full force, and a moment later, Weiss Schnee once again forgot what it was like not to feel it. </p><p> </p><p>Atlas was a military state, a place where the government’s order and rigidity crept into every aspect of society. But still, like everywhere else on Remnant, there was a chaotic underbelly to be found, if you knew where to look. Though Ilia’s youth was largely spent in a prestigious Atlesian boarding school up in the city itself, she’d spent her earliest years wandering around Icefall, the bare bones mining town lurking under the shadows of Atlas, just north of Mantle. It was an ugly, decrepit place to live, and a dangerous place to grow up. </p><p>Even so, Ilia Amitola would rather spend her entire life in Icefall than another night in Atlas, so she rented the only room at the only bar in town and spent her evening drinking dirt-cheap beer and watching the news. </p><p>“So we can expect another two feet of snow on Wednesday and Thursday, but the storm will clear up in time for the weekend, and it’s expected to be the last big storm of the season. Spring’s on its way in, and she’s going to be a warm one, folks! After the break we’ll check in with Michelle Dandelion in downtown Atlas, where Weiss Schnee, CEO of the Schnee Dust Company, is about to hold a press conference on her new progressive business practices. For the New Mantle Broadcasting Network, I’m your anchor, Fawn Tessrin in Atlas.” </p><p>Someone to her left let out a raucous cheer. “Turn it up, Doc!” </p><p>Ilia perked up. Her neighbor was a mangy dog Faunus with dirt on his cheeks and scars on his hands, clad in a weathered miner’s shirt and jeans. His face was severely wrinkled, but the mines had such a way of prematurely ageing one that he could be anywhere from thirty to eighty.</p><p>The bartender, who everyone called “Doc” because he doubled as Icefall’s only doctor, stared at the dog Faunus for a moment before pulling a remote out from under the counter. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright Steve, but keep quiet. If the foreman finds out we’re paying attention to all this Schnee business, he’ll have us out on our asses,” Doc muttered, setting the remote in front of Steve. </p><p>Icefall was run by the SDC’s biggest competitor. </p><p>Ilia squinted out the window and frowned. The mud on the dirt road outside had frozen into an icy mass. She watched a young woman with deer antlers shepherd three children carefully over the ice. A threadbare shawl was wrapped around her shoulders, and her children’s shoes had holes in the toes. Ilia recognized the woman as being only two years older than her, and she shivered. If her life had turned out just a little different, she could be stuck in Icefall with too many children and a hard life. </p><p>The ads on the television finished up and the entire bar went silent as the screen cut to footage of the SDC’s headquarters in downtown Atlas. Several workers were hurriedly putting up a tent to protect the cameras from the snowstorm. </p><p>“Hello Atlas! I’m Michelle Dandelion with the New Mantle Broadcasting Network reporting live from the Schnee Dust Company Headquarters downtown. Right now we’re waiting for the Schnees to arrive and tell us all about their company’s new controversial labor policy.” </p><p>Ilia wasn’t aware there still were enough Schnees to refer to them as an entity. Doc must’ve noticed the look on her face, as he leaned over the bar counter towards her and smirked. </p><p>“You think she actually did it?” he asked. </p><p>Ilia didn’t know how to reply. She shrugged and looked down at her drink.</p><p>Steve guffawed. </p><p>“If what they’re saying about her new policies is true, I don’t care. She could kill my father and I’d still salute her!” </p><p>Ilia winced and took another sip. It tasted more like mud than beer. </p><p>“Hey you!” Steve called much too loudly in Ilia’s direction. “You’re on TV.”</p><p>“What?!” </p><p>Sure enough, there was a grainy image of her leaving the Schnee mansion projected on the screen. In the picture, she was dressed up in full White Fang garb, save for the mask, which her side of the Fang had abandoned ever since the schism. </p><p>Ilia gulped down another mouthful of beer and the television blared on </p><p>“... evidence that the SDC is working with the White Fang is raising doubts about Miss Schnee’s intentions. Many Atlas citizens are disappointed at this turn of events, with some even calling for a boycott of all Schnee products. On the other hand, many Faunus rights advocates are commending Schnee for taking steps that they consider crucial for equality…”</p><p>Steve cackled, having scooted his barstool closer to hers. “So you’re Fang...Amitola? Glad to meetcha Sister.” He extended a hand, which Ilia grasped lightly. “Mind telling me whose side you’re on?” </p><p>“The right side,” said Ilia. </p><p>“Ah...but that’s what they all say, ain’t it?” </p><p>“I guess so.” </p><p>“So… which side?” </p><p>“I’m working with Weiss Schnee—which side do you think I’m on?” </p><p>“From that logic, I’m assuming you’re on High Leader Belladonna’s side. But you could just as easily be on Taurus’s side. He’s be known to work with anyone willing to further his goals—even humans.” </p><p>“Even alleged murderers?” </p><p>“Especially alleged murderers. Bonus if she killed her own Faunus-hating bastard of a father.” </p><p>“I’m assuming you think she did it.” </p><p>“Oh, absolutely. But it’s not like I care. Like I said, she can kill my old man any time. Besides, she did the world a service. It’s not like anyone will miss Jacques Schnee. We should throw her a party.” </p><p>Ilia shook her head and took a long drink from her glass. </p><p>“I’ll take another, Doc. And one for my friend, too.” </p><p>“It’s on the house. Anything for a member of the good Fang.” </p><p>“Won’t you get into trouble for that?” Ilia asked, flashes of screams and the crack of a whip running through her mind.  </p><p>Doc waved his hand gently, dismissing the question. “We’ve all gotta do our part for liberation. It’s on the house, Amitola.” </p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li>••</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>Winter was there. Weiss bit her lip and tried her best to smile cordially at her big sister and her stomach sank when she noticed Winter make no such effort. She swore under her breath and called for her mother’s nurse to get her presentable. Willow Schnee had never been one for public appearances, and even less so after her breakdown, but Weiss wanted to remind Atlas that the Schnee matriarch was still alive and doing better than ever, thank you very much, so she’d gambled on Mother not doing anything particularly embarrassing in the brief time it would take for the press to interview them. </p><p>Winter was a thorn in her side, however. She hadn’t anticipated her presence, and was unsure what exactly her sister would say when the reporters asked about more… sensitive subjects. Weiss shrunk into her coat as she anticipated Winter airing their dirty laundry for the world to see. She hoped that the interviewers wouldn’t mention their father. Nobody needed to hear about that.</p><p>The aforementioned coat was an off-white overcoat that Weiss didn’t remember buying. Its lining was an abysmal shade of fuschia, and it had an awful neckline, but it would have to do. </p><p>“We’re live in three… two… one,” said the cameraman. Weiss nudged her mother slightly towards Winter, but instead caused her to wobble unfortunately as the television cameras flickered on. </p><p>“Hello Atlas! It’s Michelle Dandelion, reporting live from downtown for NMBN! I have the pleasure of interviewing the Schnee family on this lovely evening! Please, would you three introduce yourselves for our viewers?” </p><p>“Weiss Schnee, CEO of the Schnee Dust Company.”<em> Was Dandelion being sarcastic when she referred to the interview as a pleasure? Or was she genuine? And if she was excited to speak with Weiss, was it because she believed in Faunus rights, or out of some morbid curiosity to speak with an accused murderess </em>?</p><p>Weiss’s mother hiccuped halfway through her introduction. <em> Was she drunk </em>? Weiss remembered instructing the nurses to keep Willow sober. Under her coat, her nails dig into her palm. </p><p>“I’m Special Operative Winter Schnee for the Atlas Military.” Something about Winter seemed warmer than she used to be. Weiss’s stomach churned. <em> Whatever happened to you, Winter </em>, she thought, and the inside of her mouth tasted bitter. Her palms stung. </p><p>“Winter-can I call you Winter?” Winter nodded. </p><p>“Winter, I’d love to first congratulate you on your expanding family. I think I can confidently say that all of Atlas wishes you both all the happiness in the world.” </p><p>“Thank you,” Winter said. She didn’t look particularly uncomfortable, but Weiss felt furious enough for the both of them. Beads of blood appeared on her palms as she watched Winter place a hand over her belly. </p><p>Willow was oblivious to the entire exchange. Weiss wondered if she even knew that she was going to be a grandmother. </p><p>“Do you have any advice for other young working mothers to be? Especially single ones?” There was an awkward pause. Weiss breathed, praying for the questions to end.</p><p>“-I don’t mean to insinuate that you are single, of course… it’s just that I know that you don’t appear to have a boyfriend… oh gosh…”</p><p>
  <em> God. Is this a news station or a fucking mommy blog? </em>
</p><p>“I’m terribly sorry. I know that you are very private, Winter, but me and a large portion of the population are wondering-“ </p><p>“You can call me Special Operative Schnee.” </p><p>Weiss wanted to laugh out loud. Instead she let out a sharp breath. Five years ago, she would have starry eyes over her badass big sister’s ferocious takedown of Michelle Dandelion. She nodded curtly at Winter and spoke up. </p><p>“With all due respect, Ms Dandelion, I believe that we are here to discuss our company’s new labor practices, not to speculate over my sister’s mystery baby daddy.” </p><p>“Oh! Miss Schnee!” Dandelion seemed frightened by Weiss’ sudden outburst. For a moment she looked like a deer in the headlights of an incoming car. </p><p>“...tell us about your new labor policies.” </p><p>“Gladly. Since the Schnee Dust Company is a family owned corporation, we have decided that it is critical to support all the families without whom there would be no SDC. Many of these families live and die in small mining communities down on Mantle proper. There, they are subject to dangerous Grimm and bitter storms all year. Additionally, many of the mining towns are deeply impoverished. Our mission is to completely eliminate the rampant poverty and needless suffering endured when my late father was CEO. By next year, we will pay every worker a living wage and ensure that every child finishes secondary school. Additionally, we will be working with the Atlas military. Every mining town will be fully staffed with military personnel and autonomous robotic defenses in five years.” </p><p>“Many Faunus rights activists have applauded your new policy as a critical step towards equality. Can you explain how that impacts the SDC’s decisions and how your company will relate to consumers?”</p><p>“Certainly. Atlesian labor laws allow employers to pay Faunus workers significantly less than the minimum wage for humans. This wage inequality makes it substantially more difficult for Faunus workers to make a living on Atlas, so they are often forced to take jobs with mining companies that provide them with company sponsored housing near the mines. Many mining towns are set up to limit a citizen’s mobility. The company controls the general stores and the medical services, which allows them to set the prices too high. This system is condemned by Faunus activists as oppressive and exploitative, and since many Atlas laws do not apply to mining colonies outside the kingdom, corporations have jurisdiction over these communities and can legally punish small infractions with extreme violence. The Schnee Dust Company stands with the White Fang’s condemnation of these practices. We now require every mining town to follow Atlas law to the letter. Additionally, we have added in stipulations that prohibit discrimination against people based on their Faunus heritage. Should any SDC employee speak badly of Faunuskind or use slurs, we will terminate their employment immediately.</p><p>“However, our loyal consumers should not worry about an increase in prices. Under my late father’s leadership, a substantial amount of SDC proceeds were set aside for frivolous expenses. I have no need of a fully staffed summer home in Anima, or any of the four yachts that my father maintained, and I’m certain that none of my board members do either. We will still turn an acceptable profit to finance an appropriate lifestyle for both our workers and our executives without burdening consumers with increased prices. In fact, I think that you’ll find that Schnee Dust still outranks its competition in both price and quality.” </p><p>Satisfied with her speech, Weiss stepped back, accidentally bumping into her mother. </p><p>“Be careful, Mama,” she said, helping Willow right herself. She felt Winter’s stare and shrugged. So what if neither of them had ever referred to Willow as “Mama?” </p><p>Michelle Dandelion summarized Weiss’ speech for the camera before turning towards the family with a very fake serious look on her face. </p><p>“One final question for Miss Schnee: There are many who question your intentions with this new policy choice. Some doubt that you will ever follow through on your promises and believe that this decision is merely a smokescreen designed to endear yourself to the public. I know that it has been hard for you to endure the tragic death of your father and brother, but there are many who would still see you charged with orchestrating the fire that killed both Jacques and Whitley Schnee. What do you say to those who so accuse you?”</p><p>Weiss wanted Michelle Dandelion’s head on a golden platter. Red flashed behind her eyes as her palms begun to drip crimson. </p><p>Clenching her teeth, Weiss smiled cordially into the camera and spoke, “I am devastated by Dad and Whitley’s deaths, and saddened to hear that anyone would blame me. I know that I’ve incurred a reputation as a stone-hearted woman, but I would never kill my own family. And as for the insinuation that my new policies are only for the sake of publicity, well, I implore the public to judge me by the merit of my actions, not the accusations of paranoid conspiracy theories.”</p><p>“What about your communication with known criminal mastermind Roman Torchwick?”</p><p>“Once… again, Torchwick’s actions deeply impacted the SDC. We were unaware of his false pretenses when we discussed a business partnership, and the amount of funds he managed to siphon from us rocked the entire company.”</p><p>“Well, that was quite... illuminating. Thank you for being here Mrs., Miss, and Special Operative Schnee. After this short commercial break, we’ll reconvene with Fawn in the newsroom, where political experts will debrief and analyze the SDC’s statement. For the New Mantle Broadcasting Network, I’m Michelle Dandelion.”</p><p>The cameras flicked off and the videographers hurried to pack up their equipment. Winter walked off towards a military Jeep. Willow’s gaggle of nurses surrounded her and helped her into her car. Weiss made a beeline for the SDC headquarters, where she rushed into her private office before bursting into tears. </p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li>•• </li>
</ul><p> </p><p>Far from Weiss’s sleek office, in the decrepit Icefall bar, Ilia and Steve toasted loudly to their new ally in the fight for liberation. They were both a little tipsy. To Ilia, the lights shining on the barstools was otherworldly. She wiped a tear from her eye. </p><p>Her scroll buzzed, and she frowned at the name on the screen before excusing herself to have a conversation with her boss in the back alley. By the time she returned, the lights weren’t quite as memorable, rather, they were quite depressing. Ilia sighed and ordered another round for both herself and Steve. </p><p>“Girl trouble? Or work business?” he asked. </p><p>“Both.” Ilia cackled and drained her glass.</p><p>“Let’s forget about it.” </p><p>“Amen to that.” </p><p>They toasted, and laughed, and drank some more. </p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li>••</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>1:30 AM. Same night. “MURDERWIVES” chat</p><p> </p><p>PracticallyPerfect: i saw you on tv. u looked good enough to eat :P. </p><p> </p><p>FairestOfAll: I told you to stop contacting me. They cannot know that I have ties to you.</p><p> </p><p>PracticallyPerfect: ok but you were wearing my coat. please tell me you remember that </p><p> </p><p>FairestOfAll: I remember. I just didn’t realize it was that coat.</p><p> </p><p>PracticallyPerfect: it’s lonely without you. please. don’t be such an ice queen</p><p> </p><p>FairestOfAll: You’ll be fine. I’m fine.</p><p> </p><p>PracticallyPerfect: yes i know you’re fine but like, you aren’t happy </p><p> </p><p>FairestOfAll:... </p><p> </p><p>PracticallyPerfect: i know you better than anyone. it must be so lonely in that big house without anyone who knows your secret. it’ll feel good to get everything off your back. besides, nobody will know I was ever there.</p><p> </p><p>FairestOfAll: no. we can’t. I don’t need you anymore. don’t you have someone to assassinate?</p><p> </p><p>PracticallyPerfect: taurus was offering a good deal for that one Mistral councillor… </p><p> </p><p>FairestOfAll: great!! go get that paycheck. just get the hell out of atlas and leave me alone!!!</p><p> </p><p>PracticallyPerfect: i don’t think so. </p><p> </p><p>FairestOfAll: …you need the money</p><p> </p><p>PracticallyPerfect: and you need me</p><p> </p><p>FairestOfAll: Read 1:57 AM</p><p> </p><p>PracticallyPerfect: you know it</p><p> </p><p>FairestOfAll: Read 2:24 AM</p><p> </p><p>PracticallyPerfect: you’re ignoring me because you know i’m right</p><p> </p><p>FairestOfAll: Read 6:03 AM</p><p> </p><p>11:08 AM</p><p> </p><p>FairestOfAll: Fine. Just don’t let anyone see your real face</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Please comment if you liked it (or if you didn't). I'd love to hear what you thought. This is my first fic on ao3, and I hope you enjoyed it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>